


Remake of the Female assassins vs Female templars vs neutral

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	1. Kassandra  of sparta

Kassandra of Sparta 

 

Wrestling style:mat style, slow paced ,boxing,submissions.

 

Strengths:Focused on a body part,on the moved,power,slow to make submit,is good in a mat for a hour or two,Natural leader.

Weaknesses:Eagerness, get frisky When fighting with one of lovers and a bit cocky.

 

Finishers:Spear,ankle lock,torture rack.

 

Position:Leads the gym,neutral with the assassins and templars even though she is a proto assassins.

 

Rivalry:Maria Thorpe and Lilla graves. 

 

Notes:Enjoys a long match,even enjoys it while chewing gum in the ring,her body is a toned and a bit muscular but doesn't have any abs.


	2. Mary read the pirate assassin

Mary read 

 

Fighting style:high flyer,technical,grappler,speedy,dirty tactics.

 

Strengths:Smart,sly,quick tags with anne,uses the five count to her advantage.

 

Weaknesses:cocky,arrogant 

 

Finishers:Springboard DDT and a sling blade 

 

West indies assassin's co leader

 

Notes:always sports a smirk on her face when she is fishing boat the pain or on the receiving end of it.  
When Maria is unconscious she not only smiles but her body twitches making it difficult for her opponents to make her pass out in a sleeper hold and laughs while screaming in pain


	3. Rhona dinsmore

Rhona dinsmore 

 

Fighting style:Bar room brawling,submissions, mat wrestling, grappling.

 

Strengths:Works on body parts,a well versed teacher.

Weaknesses:Slow do to her frame, a dranker.

 

Finisher:Almost ever submission holds. Death valley driver

 

Body type is a busty but has a bit of a beer gut, but she can still give her opponents a run for her money.

 

Notes;Enjoys an slow match thinking that that more work on the body should give her more wins


	4. Elise de la serre

Elise de la serre 

 

Fighting styles:Boxing,submission, dirty tactics

 

Strengths:Crafty,deception,cunning,Sadistic,brash,Flexible,tenacious and feisty 

Weaknesses:Arrogant, cocky,egotistical 

 

Rivalry,hope Jensen and evie Frye.

 

Finshers:SHarpshooter,(Bending her body back to apply more presure on her opponents back)

Notes:Claims to have five times the power then kassandra and xenia in grappling, and boast in stating that she will make every assassin tap out in one day.  
She sports robes she comes out with.


	5. Hope jensen the New york Crime lady

Hope Jensen.

 

Fighting style,Goes either way with a slow and fast pace fight,Good with grappling and submissions,striking,and fighting dirty,as well as technical.

 

Strengths:Mind Games,confident,flexible,cunning.  
Weakness: arrogant,cocky,shows off her body a bit.

 

Finishers: Toxic shot boot.(Spinning big boot from the corner.))

 

Notes:Boast about not only being the Sexiest and pretties but also the smart and most skill tactician in the Assassin's team.she cheats a lot,trying to injured a body part to win.

 

Rivalries:Lilla graves ((Who seems to have a crush on hope))Elies ((Who also has a tiny crush om hope))


	6. xenia:Kassandra's lovely giant

Xenia

 

Fighting style:Grappling,powerhouse,brawling,boxing,dirty tactics.

 

Height 6'10

Strengths:strong,powerful,fell oiled teammate,bloodthirsty

weaknesses:Arrogance.too forceful,slow

Finishers:Running body splash,chokeslam,running big boot,buttsplash

 

rivals:Timo((both women always seek affection from kassandra's mother))Kyra,Mary read

 

Notes:After being being broght back, her body was different,taller and more bulky,mixed with muscle and fat,in most slow matches,she is calm.has a habit of humming when applying a submisson hold on.


	7. Kyra The Huntress

Kyra the huntress.

Fighting style:Grapping,speed,brawling,technical,submissions,powerhouse

 

Strengths:focused on a body part,cunning,flexible,fast,Superb technique, experienced, sadistic.

weakness:arrogant 

 

Finshers:silver leg ddt ((Wraps her legs around the neck and drops them in their heads  
The huntress's trap,(submission hold,applies figure four leg lock and leans forward on her victim, smothers their her face with her boobs and rubs her crotch on their belly.))

 

rivals:Xenia,roxana((both women she lives and shares kassandra with but enjoys fight both to prove she is the alpha female,rhona,elise((elise and kyra brag about their life styles))

 

Notes:kassandra brought back kyra from death,kyra body was diffrent as she was busty,having some leg power and more upper body power.


	8. Maria The Chrusader

Maria Thorpe 

 

Fighting types:Mat wrestling, boxing,submissions,dirty tactics,grappling.

 

Strengths:Like her fellow resurrected templar women she was enhanced by abstergo nwith some power in her body mass,quick learner,in ring general, calm.,mind games and sadists. 

 

Weaknesses:arrgont,overly prideful

Finishers:Backpack samoa drop.

 

Notes:after a series of work outs,she sports a toned body,a bit of a 4 pack,has a habit of shoulder tapping,and realy enjoys bubblegum,even as she wrestling. She also wants to prove that a women like herself is not only a badass but that even a women like her can be Rugged.

She also admits she one of the arrogant technical grapplers and skill strikers.


	9. Lilla Graves,boxing brute

Lilla Graves 

 

Fighting styles:She like everything to do with boxing,every style of boxing she learns,but she would gladly happily wrestle her opponent but cheats to win.,she does a bit of kick boxing here and there.

 

Physical description:A bit taller then she was in the past life,becoming chubby to add a little 'padding' around her body.

 

Rivals:Kassandra,xeina and rhona and evie

Friends:hope,Mildred,lucy throne and elise.

 

Strengths:heavy handed,speed,ring knowledge.

 

Weaknesses:arrogance,cockiness a bad left knee.


End file.
